


Ultimate Destination

by Animewatcher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First fanfic ever, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Origins fic, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, chestnuts roasting on an open fire, everyone is tribal, i can't summary, surprise AU, the classmates i didn't bother to mention cause i'm lazy, tikki and plagg are panthers, yeah me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animewatcher/pseuds/Animewatcher
Summary: One star, two interpretations, two children with two roads meet to form one ultimate destination.In which Arien is a wild civilized child who 'meets' Marinette a wilder uncivilized child.With Panthers!!!This is my first work on anywhere so bear with me please (get it)My own weird twist on how the miraculous came to be.





	1. One Star Interpretation and One path

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it if it's good you can thank my english teacher if it's not then blame her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One star, two interpretations, two children with two roads meet to form one ultimate destination
> 
> This is my first work on anywhere so bear with me please (get it) but seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it if it's good you can thank my English teacher if it's not then blame her

"Are you sure we have to kill her, can't we just leave her near a village" the black haired woman said

"Of course not, who would want another mouth to feed? Besides, I doubt she'll amount to anything useful, it's better to just put her out of her misery." the blue eyed male stated.

The woman held him back and faced him "Then why are we leaving her in the deepest part of the jungle,it would be easier to just kill her wouldn't it?!" she then shouted

Snapping around he whispered loudly "Be quiet!Are you trying to get us killed?Only she needs to die not us,now be quiet,the oracle said she would bring bad luck so we must get rid of her before she dooms the entire village, even the chief said to get rid of her." wildly gesturing the possible dooms brought on by little baby in his hands Snapping back around he continued to trudge further into the dense jungle.After trudging through a few bushes and shrubs she decided to bring back up the past topic seeing as how the mood had lightened

"You still didn't answer my question, you know just as well as anyone else that that star she was born under could mean good luck as well,not just bad luck,I don't know why you immediately went with evil,she could possibly be a protector of the-"

"The oracle is never wrong,and you know that!Now why we won't kill her?Cause then we both would be cursed and I know you won't like that,it's better to just let some mindless creature kill her, at least then she can be of use to someone or something." He told her.Stopping and looking around a clearing "This area is good enough,we can leave her here"He said

Putting the child in the clearing of trees on the dense layer of shrubs and grass.At the lost of the warm body that was holding her the baby started to cry.

"She's really loud don't you think?"she asked.

"That's good, she'll attract something soon enough,let's go"he retorted turning around they walked back the way they came.

Little did they know a predator was watching the whole exchange."They abandoned their own kin just because of the possible luck the child could bring,deeming her useless and a threat before she's able to talk neither less walk.They don't deserve the chance to able to make another one." the red panther growled leaping from her perch in a tree.

The now rather silent jungle's quiet was broken for a few seconds by the deathly screams and shouts of the parents,of the now orphaned child.As the screams died down the panther emerged from the bush back into the clearing,red muzzle stained a deeper red and dripping fresh blood,it crept to the silent child as it drew near,it playfully tried to grab the panther's fur,cooing and giggling innocently.Smiling,the panther took the child into her mouth,taking the child with her.

On the way to her den she muttered to no one in particular "You are no longer human but panther and I shall raise you accordingly ,for you are my kin,for i Tikki will be your mother from now on."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
7 years later  
"Tikki!" the seven year old child shouted to her mother.

"Yes Rin.You took very long on that hunt"She stated,

"Well it was my first hunt by myself and I also had some trouble"Rin sighed dragging a dead monkey to her mother,

"Looks a little mangled don't you think Rin." Noticing most of the wounds were on the back of the head or on the face and most of the limbs seemed to be broken.

"It's cause,I can't kill them like you do,my teeth aren't that sharp and aren't that long either"Rin whined

"Well maybe you need to find another way to hunt"Tikki suggested getting up and walking over to her daughter.

"But mom I'm a panther!So what's wrong with me!I don't look anything like you,I don't have fur,I can't see in the dark well like you and I can't even hunt like you, so what kind of panther am I?!"Rin cried.

Tikki rubbed her head against the girls face,fur soaking up all of her "Well Rin you're not actually a panther,you're human"

"What?Why?"

"Your parents abandoned you in the jungle a long time ago.Saying something about luck and their village and they left you there"

"Where are they now Tikki?"

"I killed them."

"What?Why would you?"

"Parents who abandon their own kin because of some abstract thing that they may or may not have because something called an 'oracle' told them to,don't deserve to have another child.I'm sorry Rin. I realize I probably shouldn't have killed them,I didn't think you would want to see them after they abandoned you."

Rin shakes her head "No I don't really want to meet them even if they were alive,I mean they did abandoned me,you adopted me and you stayed,so thanks, mom"  
Rin said drying her remaining tears from her eyes."I love you Tikki"

"Me too Rin" a small smile appearing on the panthers face "Now um back to the previous problem, well Rin since you're technically human,I guess you could hunt like them?"

"What!How!"

"Well humans use weapons they create to substitute for their lack of natural ones,but the thing is I don't know how to do that so you're going to have to figure that out yourself Rin."

"Okay Tikki, um I don't know what to do either,so we might be stuck" Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"Your parents had weapons on them,although i don't think you would want to go there" the panther muttered rather guiltily

"It's okay,I don't remember them and they obviously didn't want me,seeing as I'm here living with you,so don't feel bad,so Tikki let's go rob my parents!" Rin smiled deviously.

Her gaze falling towards the dense jungle and smirked as it finally came to her panther mother.A quick trek through the jungle they came across the clearing she was left in.Tikki making sure to not look at the child to suggest anything and just after laid two mostly dirt covered skeletons.Tikki looked to her daughter.

"Well here they are" side-stepping away very shyly.

"Hi mom,hi dad guess who survived, surprising isn't it huh!"Rin said rather grimly.Locating the needed items "Well since you obviously don't need these anymore,I'll just take them."taking a small stone knife and somewhat intact stone spear. "Well bye mom and dad was nice meeting you,only wished would have felt the same for me" she muttered sadly. "Let's go Tikki" spinning around and smiling at the beast.

In a few short hours Rin was able to hunt just as well as she could for being a beginner.Like that time passed.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Nine years later Rin was better than a pro hunter although Tikki insisted they hunted together,well it was for efficiency and safety reasons not that Rin minded.She thought it was nice knowing Tikki stuck with her for so long and would probably keep on doing it too,a little smile on her face formed at the thought alone while she and Tikki stalked through the trees of the jungle in search of prey.Until Rin felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and the sudden but loud growl from Tikki.

"Tikki ......" was the last thing Rin said before everything went black.


	2. The Other Star Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adri(Adrien)'s backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't posted for a while. School is horrible and i'm a procrastinator.

"Gabriel it's a beautiful baby boy,congratulations!" the tribe's doctor said "He's going to be a lucky boy, you know what with the star today, you must be really proud!"

"Yes I am proud, and doesn't that star have two meanings and also you know I don't believe in that crap" Gabriel said with a small grimace before hearing the cries of a baby reminding him the reason he was even talking to this man,because he was a father now.Walking briskly into the hut to see his bedridden wife holding hes new born son Gabriel's smile tripled, kneeling down next to her little cot to look at his son.

"What should we call him Gabe?" his wife asked with a small yet bright smile.

"How about Adri?"He replied.

"Really Gabe like your nickname" she laughed looking down at the sleepy child in her arms, too tired to any noise, now.

"No,not like that,because only that oaf calls me that!I should change it then!" he said raising his voice just a little before remembering who the conversation was about.This baby, my son he thought happily.

"No don't change it I like it,I like Adri,it feels like it suits him." looking to the quietly sleeping baby in her arms.Gabriel mimicking her actions looked to his son, with a warm smile.

"Then Adri it is."

````````````````````````````````````````````

Adri was a sheltered child,he was doted on all day from his mother to his father and even to the rest of the tribe,as they saw him as a future protector of the village.His 'luck' was everywhere a beast's tough hide was skinned a lot faster,weapon crafted easier and felt sturdier when he was around.Well at least for the first year of his life or in the tribe's calendar his twelveth moon cycle.

Adri's mother Sheila deeming the day too busy to leave the child with another tribesmen and since his father was away on a hunt she took him with her,out on her job of gathering.Fruits nuts or anything really that looked edible.The child strapped securely to her chest with a reed woven basket and a reed basket for storage in her hand and a stone knife for utility and if she needed it for protection and sought out to do her job.Navigating through bushes and trees and around known panther territories like the pro she was, looking and locating fruits and nuts and the occasional berry bushes.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The black panther strided through the trees, green eyes searching for any prey or any predator dumb enough to cross his territory.He always hated prowling around like this but he loved to eat and with a well protected territory came a full stomach,and he had a feeling someone else was hunting on his turf,the fool didn't even bother to hide his scent, he thought he could beat him,the very thought made the panther's blood boil,he couldn't even remember how many others he beat off of this place and he had planned to keep it that way or at least till a better option came along.Prowling around the border of his turf until he picked up the sickening scent of the intruder ceasing his lazy prowl and breaking into a sprint filled with anger and adrenaline he dashed off as fast as he could barely winded by his exertion.Shortly coming across the invader and a bloody scene.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Almost done with her job and collecting the last bits of fruit she could hold, she didn't notice the pair of golden eyes that were watching her until a slash clawed at her back freeing her chest and releasing a river of blood from her back,grabbing her little knife to protect her life and her son's,whom was crying loudly from being dropped and who chose to stay on the ground waiting for his mother to pick him up.She swung at beast and it slashed back at her,but unlike her it hit its target ripping her cloth garment and breaking her skin once again releasing rivulets of blood to flow down her now bare chest dying the ground red.Pain coursing through her body but she refused to go down only for her son's sake as he continued to wail from his position on the ground and the noises he heard around him.Setting a new pair of eyes on him for his current annoyance.Blood lost making her movements slow and her mind dazed and cloudy she noticed a little too late that the panther was going for her child, trying to reach him but was just too far before black blur pounced on her attacker pinning them to the ground,scratching and biting at them.Gathering herself she went for her child quickly standing and started to run but the world tilted.Blood still flowing from her wounds,she shushed Adri hoping to maybe crawl away before the panthers brought their sights back to them.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Fighting the invader was easy,after all it just seemed to be some adolescence who thought they could beat an aging panther but Plagg had a lot more fight in him and had planned to show them that.Letting up slightly on his assault was a mistake as they took the chance to push Plagg off themself and sprinted into the bush.Deeming it useless to give chase and too energy consuming he turned go back into his territory noticing the woman hunched on the ground clutching something,curious he approached,noting it was a child and that the woman was covered in blood seeking where the cuts were he approached her further.Circling her,he noticed some were on her back and on her chest.He finished his search in front of her. She brandished her knife to his face and muttered "Keep away from my child,I'll protect him with my life."

He assumed the child in her arms was the subject of her sentence.His gaze traveled to the ball smiling back at him quite innocently even though his face was coloured with his presumed mother's blood.Her green eyes glazed and hazed over he knew she wasn't going to survive this but yet she held firm to the little bundle in her arms.Determination burning behind the fog in her eyes.Impressed by her display of affection even in the face of obvious death.He sat down in front of her until vibrant green eyes met dull green.

Words filled with compassion when told her "I'll take care of him for you.Because you obviously aren't going to make it.Wait you can't understand me but I'll still take him" 

By some miracle she responded to his offer "Will you really take him back for.I c... make it ....everything so dark now.Thank you,protect him for me please."

Taking the little child into his mouth,Adri asked before Plagg starting walking "Mommy aren't you coming?"

"I'll... catch up with you... later,don't worry."

Carrying the boy by his loincloth and followed his mother's scent back to her village,ignoring the soft thud behind.Swiftly moving through the bush with the child."Mommy." the little boy spoke trying to look behind the cat.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

At the village Gabriel and the rest of his group returned from hunting.Stopping by the lookout he asked "Has my wife left the village?"

"Oh!She's not here,she left.Um I think she went um... ah!Gathering!She went gathering um she also took Adri with her.Um I think she'll be back soon though so um don't worry about them" the boy stammered out.

"And who said I was worried!My wife is very capable thank you!"

Turning around he was about to walk off to his hut when the lookout shouted "Pan!Panther!Hunters arm yourself!Prepare!Alert!Ready!" Gabriel steadied his grip on his spear and turned back to slink from here it hid to attack,as other hunters grouped up.

"Bri,you better not die.?" a large man to his right said with a rather mocking smile gracing his features.

"My name, **IS!.NOT!.BRI!** Ugh!This is why I hate you." Gabriel said face palming.

"Don't worry the feeling's mutual." the man said smiling at him until he faced the jungle where his smile was replaced with a deep frown.

All the men pointed their spears as the last few trees cleared and out walked a large panther with a child.It took the hunters off guard giving the beast enough time to freely walk to the mouth of the village where he softly dropped the child in front of them.They looked between the giggling child and the panther.Gabriel taking longer looks at the child than most did.Using this time,the panther turned to go back into the dense jungle but as he took the first few steps the child burst into tears,crying out loudly.Startling the hunters and the panther,who almost jumped out of his skin.Recovering from their shock the hunters put their focus back on the panther as he looked back and forth from the safety of the jungle trees and the danger that surrounded the crying child.

'I did say I would take care of the child' the wild cat thought.The child realizing that the cat was not coming,turned on all fours and started to crawl while still crying to the confused panther.Gabriel then recognized the blonde hair although it died red by blood which guessing by the boy behaviour that it wasn't his,as he wailed and crawled towards the panther.Ignoring the shocked looks of the men around him as he rushed to the child picking him up into his arms.

"Adri!I'm sorry I didn't recognised you sooner!Where's your mother?"

The village hunters were shocked but then confused "Where was his mother" they whispered amongst each other.

Gabriel turned to the turned to the still panther who still hadn't moved "You!You couldn't have where is she.Why would you!You beast,you horrible creature." Grabbing his forgotten spear on the ground." **KILL HIM!"** He shouted sprinting towards the wild cat.

"Not him.He not kill mommy,she coming later"

"What!" Gabriel looked between the boy in his arms and the panther who was backing slowly into jungle still wary of the men."Then where is she Adri?"

"In t-the jungle."

"Do you know where she is,can you take me to here Adri?"

The child responded by shaking his head "But he can." pointing towards the cat who stopped moving realising the attention was back on him.Adri signaled for his father to put him down and stumbled toward the cat,Gabriel a few centimeters away from the child ready to strike if anything seemed amiss.When he was close enough the child grabbed the panther's neck and rubbed his face into his chest."Mommy,pwease?"

"Kid I can't,she's,um she's,I can't kid ok."

The child took his head out of the cat's chest putting on the most pleading look he could."Pweeeaasseee!?"

"Fine"Quickly following back the scent with Adri and his father close behind stopping short in front of the body to look back at them."There,Are you happy now!She's dead!"

"Mommy!" Adri shouted by running towards the body with tears streaming down his face but was stopped by his father.

"Go back to the village,go get the guards.She at least deserves not to be eaten by beasts!"He shouted giving a glare to the strangely docile panther,who didn't even flinch giving him an equally strong glare before walking away,stopping for Adri to catch up to him.

The death of his mother was a surprise to all as they thought she would be least likely to die while outside mainly because of her experience and her ties Adri.Which brought the villagers to question Adri's protection after all and it didn't earn any favours with trust with a wild panther by his side all the time.But Adri didn't care,he had Plagg and his father even if he was mostly gone all the time.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As time passed the pair grew closer together understanding Plagg was like second nature to the boy now and getting him to cooperate was easier now even if sometimes he was stubborn.The villagers eventually came around to Plagg realizing he meant no harm to them. 

Gabriel was the only one who didn't change... at least not for the better, soon after his mother died he was made into a chief elder which left the pair alone most of the time strengthening their bond.

Their relationship was so strong that during the hunter's test he was allowed to hunt with the cat by his side.A thing that they continued to do.A task they were so skillful at that unlike the rest of the tribe hunters they were allowed to hunt alone.

On a particular hunt the duo were walking through the jungle when Adri spotted a girl walking with a panther by her side.

"Plagg do you see her?"

"Yes,why?"

"She like us, she has a panther too."

"Yeah and no clothes what is your's point?"

"Let's go talk to her."He said beginning to step in front the girl's path.

"Wait you think the first thing she's going to do is talk to you,huh?"Plagg questioned giving the boy a tired look."Think about this first,ok."

"Ah yeah your right.I got a plan follow me, ok?"He said nodding to the panther then at the pair a little in front of their spot.

'I got a bad feeling about this'Plagg thought to himself while following the boy.

Adri crept behind the pair and took the blunt side of his spear and jumped in front of the girl's panther and struck her in the back of the head and watched her fall to the ground to make sure she was out .The girl's panther leapt to attack the boy only to be tackled by Plagg. As the two panther fought,Adri picked up the girl and took out his knife.

'If I'm right about her caring for this girl then she'll stop fighting them.'He contemplated,as he turned around,he held the knife to her throat,expecting to find two brawling panthers but only to be met with Plagg being pinned to the ground by his adversary,who was bearing her teeth to his throat as a threat mimicking his own gesture.

"Release her now!"She growled at him beginning to sink her teeth into her foe's neck.

"Kill him and she follows." ~~~~He replied as he began to press his knife into the girl's throat.To which the panther responded with a deeper growl toward the boy. "Calm down ok.I don't want to kill anyone.I just want to talk,ok." He told her trying to appear as non-threatening as he could while holding an unconscious girl at knife point.        

Tikki was surprised so much in fact she stopped growling 'What!He isn't serious is he?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I'm so sorry about the delays but like school is trying to kill me with all my sba's and stuff like that and when i do get the time most of the time I don't feel like doing jack but sleeping.I'm going to try to keep posting but I don't expect much from myself at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette's (Rin) parents are kinda jerks good thing tikki is there huh :)  
> I have been told it sounds like jungle book and I still for the life of me don't see it but if you do  
> good for you.If your wondering Mari's biological parents aren't tom and sabine so they not dead (yet)probably idk.
> 
> anyway thanks for reading :)


End file.
